seaoffoolsfandomcom-20200214-history
One piece legacy: Attack the Riker pirates part 15
Zozo, was planning an attack. Hit his face, run, and then when the guy gets winded, hit him in the face again! No... That wouldn't work. Zozo just doesn't need to win, but do it in a brave way. It's the only way to get his pride back... If he ever had any. He was always the runt, with all the other children at Yatara. He wasn't smart, brave, or stronger then the others, he just had a better sense of survival. Then those pirates came in... And took away everything from him. But... His friends had him regain his pride... And what did he do to help them? Nothing. If he defeats this guy, maybe he could really feel useful. Zozo, decided the best thing to do is attack the guy head on. Zozo, sprinted at the guy, and the man dodged it, touching Zozo's chest. Zozo, felt faint, and looked down. He... He was bleeding! The man, was... Draining his blood, like some leech! The man, Veeto, was smirking at Zozo, and grabbed Zozo's right arm. "What's wrong, little monkey. Do you feel faint? Do you need to... Sit?" Zozo, nearly fell, and the man was chuckling. Zozo... Couldn't even stop this guy for 10 seconds. - Tack, was getting closer, he could see the enemy ship. The pirate, was about to say something, when he was crushed. Someone just jumped in the air, and smashed Zozo in. He was on top of Zozo, and was smiling. He had a huge, sword, and he pointed it at Tack. "I am Lester. 1st mate of captain Riker. I am here to kill you. But... It's not appropriate. I want you to battle Riker. I will challenge... The girl instead. Fea... I heard things about you. Bad things. Will you show me?" Fea, smirking, grabbed her two swords, and pointed them at Lester. "Can you keep up?" Tack, smiled at Fea, and ran at full speed towards Riker's ship. Lester, looking at Fea, was smiling. Fea, somewhat confused, said "Why do you want Tack to challenge your captain?" "I want him to be crushed, by Riker... And know how deadly the top truly is... Just like you will." - Zozo, rolls away from Veeto, and Veeto slowly moves forward. Veeto, bending down, slowly whispers to Zozo. "I am a Leech man. Would you like to know how horrible it is?" Zozo, starts to back away, by moving his hands and feet back perfectly. Zozo, preferred to live, then a suicide victory. Zozo, finally feeling he his far away, gets up, and gets in a boxing position. Zozo, thinking how to win, gets his tail in a striking position. He would use it, to strike at the guys eyes, and then strike him, hard. Zozo took a few steps towards Veeto, and had his tail strike close to Veeto's eyes, and Zozo tried to punch Veeto. Veeto, just dodged, by taking a step back. When Zozo threw his full hook, Veeto took a step forward, and touched Zozo's face. Zozo, proceeded to drain all the blood from Zozo's brain, and was absorbing it. Zozo, did what any monkey would do. He spit in Veeto's face. When Veeto reeled back, Zozo prepared another punch. No jabs, he needs something that will drop him in one hit. If Zozo does a jab, the guy could grab him. He needs a power attack, even if it is not a good idea in any other kind of fight. Zozo, breathing in, and taking a step, punches Veeto straight in the stomach. "MONKEY PALM: EXPLOSION!" The punch strikes perfectly, and Veeto coughs up blood. Veeto looks down, and Zozo smiles. He won... In one punch! He... Beat up one of the strongest pirates in the Riker pirates! He... He finally did it. Maybe... Maybe he could truly be useful. "That wasn't bad. But... Now I can show you my attack." Zozo, looks at Veeto's face, to see the smirk, and the man touches Zozo's chest, the one part, where Zozo's heart lies. Zozo felt weaker... Then he ever did, and he couldn't fall, because the man held his head up. "Stay calm... It's rather painless. It should take about... A minute before you become a fine specimen who's body loses 100% of all it's blood. It's fun... Trust me... I'm a doctor." Category:Stories Category:Nobody700 Category:Chapters Category:Attack the Riker pirates arc